1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor, and in particular to a centrifugal rpm governor or regulator for fuel injected, internal combustion engines, especially diesel engines. Centrifugal rpm regulators of the type under consideration are provided with an adapter member (adapter sleeve) that is slidable under the influence of flyweights and in dependence on the rpm of the engine and in opposition to the force of idling and maximum rpm control springs. The adapter sleeve transmits its regulatory motions to a fuel supply quantity setting member which sets the fuel supply quantity of the fuel injection pump, this transmission taking place via at least one two-armed intermediate lever whose pivoting point is adjustable in dependence on the pivoted position of an operating lever. The excursion of the fuel quantity setting member in the direction of an increasing fuel supply quantity is limited by an adjustable stop equipped with a cam plate, which, in turn, is adjustable in dependence on engine rpm, the cam plate being adapted to determine the maximum fuel supply quantity. The stop is fastened by a stud to the regulator housing and is coupled with the adapter member via at least one control lever. The adapter member essentially comprises two mutually coaxially disposed portions, one a transmission member and the other a setting member which are held in their initial position by an intermediate spring installed between the two portions. The transmission member is coupled to the stop and the setting member is coupled to the intermediate lever. After performing an idling stroke, in opposition to the force of the idling control spring, the setting member encounters a stroke limiter which is influenced by the effective force of the top (maximum) rpm control spring. An energy storage mechanism is tensioned as soon as and as long as the intermediate lever attempts to move the fuel supply quantity setting member beyond the stop.
2. Description of the Prior art
A known centrifugal force rpm governor of the above-described construction operates as an idling rpm and maximum rpm regulator in which the position of the injection pump control rod, which serves as the fuel supply quantity setting member, is adjustable in dependence on the pivotal position of an operating lever. Further, a particular idling rpm, determined by an idling control spring, is maintained by control; and a maximum rpm, determined by a top rpm control spring, is limited. Still further, in the region between the idling rpm and the top rpm, the maximum fuel supply quantity is adapted to the full-load characteristics of the engine by an adjustable stop coupled to a transmission member of an adapter sleeve of the regulator. This process is known as a so-called "adaptation process." A cam plate disposed on the stop permits any desired process of adaptation, i.e., the fuel supply quantity of the injection pump can be altered in dependence on the rpm, both in the direction of an increasing, as well as in the direction of a decreasing, fuel supply quantity.
In this known centrifugal force rpm governor, the rpm-dependent path of the transmission member is determined by the pretension and the spring stiffness of an adaptation spring disposed between the transmission member and the setting member of the adapter sleeve. The utility of this governor is limited by the space available for installing the spring which itself is defined by the size of the adapter sleeve. Furthermore, an exchange of the adaptation spring, for example, or a change of the pretension or of the maximum path of the spring is possible only by substantial disassembly of the adapter sleeve and of other structural members of the regulator. The latter structural members include the idling and top rpm springs.